Dear Diary
by beachbumyeahh
Summary: Six year old Sharpay Evans gets a diary and writes about interesting things that happen to her. A Three shot
1. Chapter 1: My School Friends

**Dear Diary**

**Summary: **Six year old Sharpay gets a diary and writes about an interesting day at her school.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, except for the plot.

* * *

Dear diary. 

Hi! Im Sharpay Evans. Im 6 and live in Albukerqee, New Mexico.

This is my first time riting to you, my brother Ryan gave you to me!

Im not a very good spelling girl, but I know big mommy words! I heard Mommy say intewigent one time. She called me that when I got a star on my paper and Ryan didnt!

I also heard Mommy say another word, but I told her that, and she got angry. She say its not right for little girls like me to say grown up words like that.

I like acting! I can sing two! My favuwite song is twinkle twinkle!

I went to school, wearing my new pretty dress! Its color pink, and has little glitters on it!

Mommy grounded me, but it was not Sharpay's fault! Today, I hit the stupid boys with my pink clay! They where annoying me! I made four clay ball and threw it at them.

The biggest clay ball, her names Spunky, it hit Chad! The most annoying of them all! I laughed so hard, that I fell of my chair! The clay didn't get removed because the clay got all sticky with Chads big fluffy hair.

Mommy told me that they had to shave off Chads fluffy hair! I wonder how he looks now.

I also hit Troy, Jason and Zeke! They all got angwy with me!

Troy even accidentally swallowed Jenny! The first one I made. I didnt even get to say good bye! I miss her alwedy!

I threw Jason a big clay, but not as big as Spunky, it hit him on the face! The funniest thing is that he looked around the room even when the others were pointing me. He just kept shouting someone hit me!!! Her name's Gabriella, its a pweety name, I want to be friends with a Gabriella one day. But she got squished.

Stupid Jason.

I threw Zeke the pweetiest clay, Sharpay junior! It hit him on the fourhead, he didnt even mind. He just picked it up from the floor and look at me. He smiled at me, diary! He did!

And then Chad had to ruin my happiness.

He DROPPED blue paint on my new pweety dress!

Blue!

I didnt even like the color blue.

It didnt match my pink dress! I screamed really loud, which made Ryan cry. He's weird.

He ruined my pink dress! Its a good thing they shaved off his fluffy head.

I stand up and got his back pack and threw it out of the window. It flied like a bird! Then Chad started crying, I know Misuz Norberry will fall for it, so I started crying too!

And she called our parents!! Can you believe that!!!

Its an, outwage! I heard Mommy say that just now.

Meany!!

Diary, can you talk with other diaries?

If you can, can you please make friends with Chads diary? Maybe he would tell you what Chad writes then tell me, so I could tease him!

Please? I won't ask for anything else!

And, can you also be friends with Zekes diary? I want to know what he thinks of me!

You dont need to be friends with Ryans diary, its ugly. I can read his anytime I want!

If you can tell me what Chads diary told you, I will right to you every day! That makes you happy, right? You get to listen to me!

I promise, ok? Just make sure to tell me all his secrets!

And Zeke's too!

Love,

Sharpay Evans

PS-Can you not tell other diaries about this?

**

* * *

AN: I was bored, I didn't want to study for an exam, so I did this. The spelling errors were written on purpose. Sharpay was 6 there. 6 year olds don't really spell that good, except if you're really "intewigent!". Lol. :D**

**I think I want to make this a two-shot thing or three, I dunno. Review and let me know? Thanks. :P **

R&R! Happy Holidays. :P 


	2. Chapter 2: My Christmas

**Dear Diary**

**Chapter 2: My Christmas**

**Summary:** Six Year Old Sharpay Evans continues to write on her Diary. This time, she tells what happened during her Christmas.

**2nd Part of the Trilogy

* * *

**

Dear Diary,

Hello again! Its me Sharpay again. I still live in Albukerqee, nothing's changed, Im still 6.

Oh! Merry Christmas diary! I bought you a gift! Mommy helped me pick one. Im using it right now, its a pretty pink ballpen with pink feathers on it! But its weirder than the pensil Daddy gave me. Mommy said it was a ballpen, but Sharpay don' t see any ball. I didn't bring it to school because I was afraid Chad and his basketball fwends would get my ballpen and play with it!

Well, do you like it? You better!!

Anyway, I wrote Santa a letter. Dont be mad, I still right to you. I only right to Santa during Christmas. So theres no need for to be jelus. OK?

I said that I wanted a new pwetty pink dress with little glitters on it just like the one stupid Chad broke. But maybe Santa needed glasses! I said pink! Not blue!

Can you believe that diary?!

Santa gave me a blue dress with glitters on it!

BLUE!!!!

I don't like blue! You no that right?

Mommy and Daddy got me a small pink car that I can get in and drive all over my big mantion err I mean haws.

Ryans gift from Santa was a small rubber ducky! And he was hapy!! Hapy with a ducky?! I swear, I think Mommy and Daddy adopted him and he just happens to have the same birtday as me and he kind of looks like me!

He isnt like me! He likes blue! And rubber duckies!!!!

You understand me right diary?

Good.

Daddy gave me 50 dolars diary! I think Im as rich as the guy who invented shoes!

I laughed at Ryan, he only got 40 dolars and another ducky. What is it with him and duckys? But he was happy with the 40 dolars and two duckys.

Now Mommy made me wear the ugly blue dress stupid Santa gave me to church! I cant wear that!

I told Mommy I cant wear it, but she said, two bad your already wearing it. Grr, why didnt Mommy understand?!!

I cant wear the ugly blue dress at church becoz all my clasmates are there! Including the mean boys!

As I expected, when we got to church, Chad and his fwends were there. We were early, so Mommy and Daddy talked with Chad, Troy, Jason, and Zekes Mommys and Daddys. Witch meant that me and Ryan was supposed to talk to them.

Chad laughed at me, but then I laughed at him, I said that at least I still had hair witch made him shut up! I smirked at him! Daddy taught me how to smirk, he says that it irates others. I think irates is like annoyes.

Troy, Jason, and Zeke weren't teasing me, they where fwendly. They greet me Merry Christmas, I decided that I was going to be nice two them from now on. Except for Chad.

I was talking with Troy when Zeke shoved a gift to me and ran away. I looked at him weirdly and ask Troy if he new why Zeke was like that. He say he didn't no.

And then church started. We all listened and after that we got home and ate some pasta that Maria, are maid made.

Mommy noticed I still have Zekes gift, so she made me open it. He gave me cookies diary!

I have a feeling he made this, but I dont think boys can make food. Dady cant cook.

I opened the bag and took one out, I was about to eat it when Ryan took my cookie!

HE TOOK MY COOKIE!!

I chased him, but he was two fast so I used my car and hit him with it.

He stopped running but he still held the cookie. I was angwy. That was the cookie Zeke gave me, not him, ME!

I bit him.

He cried because I bit his arm.

Mommy and Daddy got angwy with me, because I bit him.

But as usual, it was not my fault! I told him to give it to me, but he didnt. So I bit him.

Good news diary! I got the cookie!

I eight it, and it was delicious!

It was worth being grounded on Christmas!

Im tired diary, I better go to sleep now. Merry Christmas!

Love,

Sharpay Evans

PS- I still have a bag full of cookies! So dont think that you can get any just becoz your my diary! Remember, Sharpay bites anything!

Even diarys.

* * *

**AN: Yes, you read the first part correctly. Second part of the Trilogy, which means there will be a 3****r****d ****Chapter, so stay tuned. To the other readers who are waiting for my other stories to be updated, please wait, within this week I will be updating so stay tuned.**

**Happy Holidays Everybody:)**

**PS-For those who didn't get it, "****irates****" is irritates. ****Lol. :))**


	3. Chapter 3: My Dear Old Faithful Diary

The Third and Final Chapter: My Dear Old Faithful Diary

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Hey, can you believe it? I'm graduating High School, D. Yep; you read it right, I, Sharpay Evans, is graduating High School. Can you believe it?! No? Yeah, me too.

So, my dear old diary, how have you been? I'm so sorry I haven't written in here for a long time. Really long time actually. I've just been so busy, you know. I wonder, if you had lips, what would you say to me after not writing for so long?

I can just imagine it now, "How dare you Sharpay?! I've been faithful to you, and you just write now?! I bet you found another diary, and just forgot about me."

Haha. I love you Diary. Now, let me tell you what happened since I last wrote here. And that was when I was six, right? Hmm. I'm eighteen. I just officially graduated High School a few hours ago. I found you in my drawer and decided to write. I know you've missed me, haha.

Let's see, nothing special happened when I was seven, or eight, or nine. Something special happened when I was ten though, I had..you know. What every girl goes through every month. I bet we're thinking the same thing, it's so early. Yes, apparently, mother's family has these things early. She had hers when she was nine. Weirdos.

Let's see, nothing happened when I was eleven, or twelve. Ooh! When I was thirteen, I had my very first boyfriend. Drum roll please, dun dun dun dun! My very first boyfriend was Troy Bolton. Yeah, can you believe it? I couldn't either, but we didn't last long, just a year and a half.

Oh, don't worry; we're friends, nothing more. I swear; no lie!

Fourteen was boring, fifteen sucked. Let me tell you why, well this new girl named Gabriella Montez, went to East High. It seems she and Troy knew each other before East High. Well, in this year, I was still stuck up on Troy, whatever. Anyway, she stole Ryan and I's spotlight in the Twinkle Towne Musical. Can you believe that? Who does she think she is?

Sorry about the last part Diary, my old self was taking over. Anyway, I'm so past being icy. OK, so I'm still a bit icy, but not as much. This year, Ryan and I have the spotlight. And guess what? I'm prom queen, can you believe it? I was so not thinking I would be, since Gabriella and Troy were dating. But this one is more surprising, guess who prom king is? Zeke Baylor.

Do you remember him? The weird guy who gave me cookies during Christmas? Yeah, can you believe it Diary? I was paired off with him, of all the people. But then again, he's better than Chad Danforth. But then again, Zeke is like bacteria. Since junior year that is, he's been sticking to me like some kind of disease.

It was kind of irritating, but then, I found it adorable. For some weird freaking reason, I found it cute. Yes, you might have guessed it by now, or maybe not, who knows, you're just a diary. I, Sharpay Evans, am dating Zeke Baylor.

Well, we better change topic, I'm blushing like a tomato here. Can you blush like a tomato? A tomato is red, and I am currently red in the face. Does that mean I'm a tomato? Wait. I'm getting out of topic aren't I?

I got accepted to USC. Zeke's coming with me; he has a basketball scholarship, lucky bastard. I know, that was mean of me, but I'm still Sharpay aren't I? Troy and Gabriella are attending too. Troy's on a basketball scholarship to; and Gabriella's a scholar too, she was valedictorian.

Great, two more lucky bastards who are on scholarships.

Not that I can't afford USC, it just makes me feel useless. I can't even get a stupid scholarship. My friends told me that it's alright. Some of them aren't scholars too. Like Taylor, she isn't a scholar, but she's smart. She and Chad are going to Brown together.

Kelsi, and my twin are going to Duke together. Yes, the Evans twins are separating. We're going to try being away from each other. Since we were kids, we were stuck to each other. Like a wish bone. But just like a wish bone, we have to get separated one day. I'm going to miss him, but we'll still see each other during Holidays. He even said he's gonna come to California just to celebrate my birthday, and his of course.

I've been reading my previous posts when I was little, and let me tell you, I was dying with laughter. One post made me laugh really hard; I think it went something like this:

_I hate Ryan, Diary. He's a stupid, boy. Who happens to have a collection of rubber __duckies__ Do you want to know why I hate him? __Becoz__, he has many rubber __duckies__, and I don't. Rubber __duckies__ are stupid, but I want one. __Stupid Ryan and ducks._

I still can't believe he hasn't thrown out that little collection of his, Diary. Every time I come in his room to wake him up, I could feel all the ducks looking at me with their beady little eyes.

I tell you Diary, they look cute and innocent, but I swear, they're scary and so not cute when you look at them closely.

I read another post awhile ago, it made me gag. Turns out, I was already lovesick with Troy when I was young.

_Diaryyy__! Troy Bolton was sitting beside me in class today. He is so cute, with his brown/blonde hair, his bangs almost touching his __i__-brow. It's so adorable. He's def-__definit__-__definitly__, err, he's really a gift from above. I think I'm in love. _

_PS: I can't spell __definitly__, can you teach me how sometime? _

I found the definitely thing adorable, but the way I described Troy, it was just like teenager me, who was in love with him. Eww. It made me gag, and yet I felt proud because I could describe someone very well at that young age.

Let me tell you, being a teenager isn't easy. I went through a lot of phases.

When I was ten, I stopped playing with dolls and discovered make-up, err, my mom's make-up that is.

When I was thirteen, I found out, I am god with acting. And I'm not that bad with singing too. I also found out about boys and boyfriends.

When I was fourteen, I found out I was really good, no scratch that, I was awesome. Me and Ry, always got the parts.

When I was fifteen, I made some cheerleader change her school to West High. She was so annoying, and ugh.

When I was sixteen, the basketball jocks, Chad and the others, made me a nickname. Ice Princess, yes, I know. How dare they insult me?! Let's just say, we made each other's High School life a hell to be in.

When I was seventeen, Gabriella came into picture. She stole our spotlight, and we _tried _to make her life miserable. Emphasis on the tried, because, we never got to. Troy and his team were always there.

What else?

Uhm, I still hate the colour blue.

I still hate Chad's stupid hair.

I still think Gabriella Montez is annoying, but she's alright. I guess.

I still think Ryan is a weirdo. But I love him.

I still think Zeke is weird guy, with baking and basketball. But he turns out helpful with the food and can be kind of sweet.

I still love the colour pink.

Yes, this is one thing I can tell you Diary:

I'm still the same old Sharpay Evans you knew back then.

Though I may have changed, I'm still the six year old. Just add 12 years.

I have to go now, the Evans family are going to Hawaii. Whoo!

Bye Diary, I love you.

Tootles,

Sharpay Evans

**_Fin._**


End file.
